The  Enchanter's kiss
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: A handsome Enchanter has come to town will Jake fall under his spell or gain someting more Anal,BDSM,Beast,Bi,BMod,Bond,CBT


Jake Trixie and spud entered the school yard were it seems all the girls and quite a few boys were gathered fighting pushing for something.

"Leave this to Mama Trixie"

When Trixie came back she said "It seems we have a new student from Greece"

"Oh I love that movie" said Spud

"Not Grease Greece" said Trixie shaking her head

"So who is it?" said Jake

"His name is Circ very good looking attracted a lot of attention especially from the gay guys" said Trixie

"Can't wait to meet him let's get out of here it's like a circus around here" muttered Jake

Meanwhile Brad Morton was headed towards homeroom when he saw a hot guy or girl he couldn't tell wearing like a toga or something approaching.

"Well hello there you lucky lady you get a date with the Bradster tonight" said Brad

"One I am not a girl two my name is Circ three I wouldn't go out with if you paid me and four if you don't get out of my sight you will be in trouble"

"Well you feisty I like that"

"Then like this Hocus Porkus" said Circ his right hand glowing blue and shot a blast of energy at Brad who was now a pig.

"Hmm I thought a hog would be better but you are what you are ha ha" said Circ

"Excuse me but is that your pig?" said a Voice

"No Mr- er Professor Rotwood it followed to school I think it escaped from the butchers"

"Well off to class with you I will deal with the little oinker" said Rotwood

Circ smiled and left "Hmm maybe I will like this city I may be the only Enchanter /God here but this will be fun"

He found his homeroom were his was greeted by sighs of girls and boys he eyes immediately fell on Jake Long whom he knew was the American Dragon.

"Students this Circ he will be joining us from Greece"

As Circ begain telling the class about himself other then the fact he was not human had a legendry Enchantress Goddess for a mother and had incredible magical powers.

Jake however was not fool though he didn't what he was this new student defiantly wasn't human 'Why can't I stop looking at him?' Jake questioned himself.

"Well that was lovely Circ now where to seat you oh over by Mr. Long please rise your hand"

But Circ walked over to him "Well hello Dragon" upon seeing the look on his face added "My powers allow me to see all types of transformations even yours"

"What do you what?"

"What nothing I am more powerful then you realized little boy" said Circ who left when the bell rang

"Hey wait a minute" Jake chased after him but when he got outside the other boy was gone

"Damn it" said Jake

"Hey yo Jakey what's up" said Trixie as she and spud caught up

"He Knows I am the American Dragon I don't how but he does"

"So is he friend or foe?"

"I don't know Spud"

"But damn he was hot um dose he wear any underwear under those robes"

"Well I -eww Trix that was foul now I will have nightmares for a week" joked Jake

Meanwhile in the mall Circ was in the men's section of the clothes having a centuries old mother who live in an enchanted island were time dose little change can have a big impact on your wardrobe.

After picking out a few outfits and settling on one to wear a black shirt with leather pants knee high black boots he looked over in the mirror like Enchantress's Enchanters were very beautiful and he was no exception he was tall had tan skin dark green eyes courtesy of his father and long dark hair he was often eye candy which did bother him in the least.

"Well now this is better I felt like a fool going to school in my toga right Poe?"

Poe was a very large raven at twice the size of a normal raven he often sent around so he could channel his eyes so he would be able to see what he saw.

"Now heed my command find the American Dragon and show him to me" he said

Poe gave a loud Caw and flew up though a window

Jake on the other was at home watching TV when Haley came in.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked

At first he hesitated to tell but remember she too was a dragon so he told her all bout the new boy.

"Hmm that is odd what do you know bout him?"

"Other then he could see my dragon form not much" said Jake

Haley jump up suddenly "Be back" she said and ran to her room she came back minutes later with a large black book "Ah here we are Enchantress's a rare type of witch extremely powerful capable of seeing past many things such as illusions and true forms can transform any creature except dragons into any thing well from what I heard he fits very well indeed he sounds like Circe the Greek enchantress."

"Yeah he said he come from Aeaea"

As both siblings talked a Raven sat on the tree branch and Circ heard and saw the whole thing "Well Jake Long it seems you may have figure me out but low and behold I will stand triumph."

He laughed a cold dark laugh and disappeared.

Well that's the first chapter just a little something I am taking a break from The Magic of Love but the fifth chapter will be up soon.


End file.
